The Baby Project
by DeathWillNotPrevail
Summary: Mai is surprised at school one day when it's suddenly announced that they're doing THE BABY PROJECT. She ends up having to take care of a little boy for six months, a boy named Oliver. How does Naru react to this baby that looks like a mini him? Find out what happens in THE BABY PROJECT
1. 01The Baby Project

**_01~ The Baby Project_**

"Alright students! We have gathered you in the auditorium for a huge announcement." Of course no one cared so you could barely hear anything. The next seven words however cause the creepiest silent moment to happen.

"We will be doing the baby project!" The reactions were immediate and ranged from shrieks of excitement to groans of despair.

"QUIET!" My gaze snaps up to the principal, everything stilling into silence once more. "Thank you. Now you will have partners for this assignment and you're about to see why..." He motions to the double doors behind us. The doors pop open...and out spill a bunch of nurses dressed in pink and blue...

Holding babies!?

_**(QAN: Oh I was so tempted to leave it here...you don't even know...)  
><strong>_  
>"Taniyama Mai!" I glance around and then groan to find that everyone that had been sitting around me was gone. I must have been in shock or something and missed every thing that was going on. I quickly stand and hurry down the bleachers, dodging out of the way of frantic teenagers.<p>

"Yes sir?" I stand before the principal, biting my lip from nerves. Wondering why I was the only one he called up by name, I force myself to meet his eyes.

"You are aware that there is an odd number of students at the school correct?" I nod and he motions to something behind me. "This is the only baby left...and you are the only student left." I nod and take the child carefully from the blue scrub-clad nurse, already beginning to gently bounce up and down and rock back and forth.

"Because of this, you will be doing this alone but due to your," He clears his throat. "Situation. We will provide you with everything you need for the child's well-being. This baby bag holds everything you need for now."

"For now? Like what?" Of course, I already knew what was needed. I just had to make sure they didn't forget anything.

"Formula, bottles, clothes, diapers, wipes, baby food, and an information packet that contains his birth certificate, health records, and a sheet that goes into greater detail about this assignment." I nod.

"I'm going to need a stroller and another baby bag that contains baby powder, distilled baby water and one thing of breast milk formula in case he doesn't take to the regular formula." As I'm talking my gaze travels down to the baby in my arms, taking in his features.

Dark, black locks of short wispy hair sat on top of his little head. His eyes were closed so I couldn't get to see what color his eyes were, and his mouth was pink, thin and pressed into a line. I giggle a little as Naru's face pops up into my head.

_They look a little bit alike...  
><em>  
>"Miss? He does take to regular formula. We already tested all the babies for that." I nod at the nurse before turning and heading for work. Naru's just going to love this...<p>

~x-X-x~

I sigh. To get into the office, I had to go up a flight of stairs. I look down. A baby on one hip, baby bag on the other, stroller leaning against the wall next to another baby bag.

Great.

"Do you need help?" I look over my shoulder at the the owner of the voice. He had very dark brown hair and brown eyes, a perfect white smile, tan skin and was only a couple inches taller than me. I smile at him.  
>"Please! If you could carry the stroller that would be perfect! Oh, but only if it's no trouble!" Smooth Mai...smooth. His gorgeous smile widens and he shakes his head.<p>

"Nonsense. I was heading this way and what gentleman can't resist helping out a beautiful damsel in distress." I blush slightly and he picks up the stroller and the other baby bag.

"You're too kind. Are you a client, or soon to be client?" I can't help but question him. I mean come on. Who wouldn't? A guy like him doesn't look as if he has any problems what so ever and he just happened to be headed for SPR?

"Yes. My sister seems to be having some paranormal trouble. It is to be expected after all." I raise an eyebrow at this and he chuckles. "She killed a pig on Friday the 13th, in a graveyard while singing this voodoo chant she found online."

"Wow, can you tell me what's been going on? I happen to have some experience in paranormal cases." Heh...experience. You could call almost getting killed by a thing that bathed in blood experience.

"Well, she keeps saying that we should call the Ghost Hunters because these shadows keep stalking her. Playing with her hair and moving her things around quite frequently are some of the things she's mentioned. What about you? Here for a paranormal problem?" I grin and shake my head before setting the baby bags down and opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late Naru!" I call out.

"Deal with that later Mai, go make some tea we have a client coming in." I grin at the guy's face.

"You work here?" I laugh and nod my head, picking up the baby bags once more. He follows me inside, staying quiet.

"Yep. Have been for over a year now." I set the bags down at the desk and he sets the stroller down.

"Mai who are you talking to?" Monk's voice reaches me from beyond the corner.

"Oh I never got your name!" He grins.

"Yotsūne Arata." I nod my head and then reach out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Yotsūne-San. I am Taniyama Mai."

"Mai! Naru is beginning to go through tea withdrawal! Hurry up!" I giggle at this and motion for him to follow me, the -surprisingly- silent baby still sleeping on my hip/shoulder. I walk into the next room, Arata right behind me and we both stop. I don't know why he did, I just wanted to be closer to the door so I could make a dash for it based on how they react.

"Sorry guys I kinda forgot the tea..." I trail off when they all turn to look at me (with the exception of Naru and Lin who were in their respectable offices). They sat in silence for maybe two minutes, looking from me, to Arata, to the baby.

"_MAI YOU HAVE A KID?!_" I have absolutely no idea what happened next it was so confusing.

One second I'm standing in the doorway, then the baby starts crying and I send a glare to Ayako, then Naru pops up and drags me to his office, then the muffled sounds of Arata being interrogated echo from behind the door as I gently rock the baby back and forth, cooing words that seem to come from nowhere.

"Explain." Naru demands after the baby calms down. I sigh and sit in his chair, leaning the baby against my chest before looking up. My eyes lock onto his and my breath seems to be frozen in my lungs. His normally dull eyes were swirling with dark blue, black and hints of grey, signaling that he was beyond _pissed_.

"The kids not mine...technically." I answer when I realize that I had been staring at him, probably for too long. "The school is doing a baby project and I haven't even had time to look and see what his name is." As I'm speaking in a low tone, I realize that my hand had been cradling the baby and rubbing soft circles into his back.

"Go get the paper work." I nod and stand up, heading for the door before pausing at the loud bang the sounds from behind it.

"Would you mind watching him for a minute while I run for the bag?" Naru stares at me for a moment before nodding. I let out a sigh of relief, walking over to Naru and gently holding out the baby to him. He hesitantly takes the child and awkwardly cradles him to his chest.

"Thanks Naru, I'll be right back." And with that I dash out the door. I quickly sprint past the commotion and make it to the desk unnoticed. I go up to one of the bags and begin to grab the paper-filled folder when a thought occurs to me. He'll probably be hungry and will need changing soon. I doubt Naru and I will leave the office for a while, might as well just bring the bags with me too. So I grab both bags, peeking around the corner as I check to see if the way was clear. Everyone was glaring at a now seated Arata, Lin separating them and handling the situation quite well. I nod and dash for the office, closing the door and letting out a sigh when I make it.

"Mai?" I turn to look at the speaker and find myself looking at the hottest thing in the world. I guess I hadn't been that fast because Naru was able to take his jacket off and roll up his sleeves to his elbows. The baby was tucked into his chest, one hand on his butt while the other lay on the nape of his neck, holding him to his warm body.

"The papers were in the bags and I figured that we might have to feed or change him soon." I set the bags down and grab the packet before laying it all out on Naru's desk.

"His name is-" The door bursts open and my head snaps up, a glare colder than Antarctica and the dark side of the moon combined, etching it's way onto my face when the baby starts to cry once more. Lin freezes in his tracks.

"Was there something you needed Lin?" Naru questions as I quickly take the crying thing away from him, staying where I was as I calm him down. Lin clears his throat and nods, gaze moving away from me.

"Mr. Yotsūne's case was just his sister trying to get publicity on TV." I roll my eyes.

"I could've told as much." They turn to look at me and I motion for Naru to take the baby real quick. He does so and I take off my sweater, revealing my tank top. I lay the piece of clothing down on the couch, taking the pillows and making a little bed. Naru lays the baby down and turn to them once more.

"I only met the guy fifteen minutes ago. I couldn't get up the stairs so he helped me out and as we were walking we talked about why he was here." I look over at the papers.

"Now if you excuse me, the child I will be taking care of for the next six months has yet to be called by his name." With a nod from Naru, Lin leaves. I let out a sigh. Today has just been all over the place. Heading back to the desk I sit in Naru's chair, leaning over the papers.

"Oliver Eugene Smith. Born April 20th, 2014." A smile graces my face. I stand and walk around a still Naru, picking Oliver up and kissing his forehead.

"Hello Oliver. I'm your new mommy." I whisper into his ear. He lets out a little yawn and snuggles into my shoulder once more.

_**Hello! So this is the edited version of The first chapter of the Baby Project! Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed and told me that the code was still on the chapter! You guys have no idea how much that meant to me XD**_


	2. 02A Place to Stay

_**Mai's POV**_

I smile as Oliver snuggles into my chest.

"Mai. You have to explain this to the others soon. Lin says they've been waiting for an hour now." I glance at Naru. He was staring at Oliver with a soft look.

"Alright. Can you rock him while I go talk to them please? I don't want him to wake up." Our voices were hushed. Naru nods and walks over to me, gently taking Oliver from me and cradling him to his chest. I smile softly as Oliver snuggles into his chest, wrapping his small fingers in his shirt.

"Thanks Naru. I'll be back in ten minutes I promise." Naru nods and sits in his chair, motioning towards the door. I rush out the door, quietly shutting it behind me.

"Alright Mai! WE-" I turn around and tackle Ayako, my hand going over her mouth.

"Shush! Oliver is sleeping!" Everyone freezes and I get off the Shrine Maiden, pulling her to her feet.

"Now, Oliver is an orphan. He's part of the baby project program that my school is doing." I quickly whisper out, heading for the kitchen to make some tea. The group follows me and when I start to boil the water, bomb me with questions.

"How long will you take care of him?"

"What's his full name?"

"Do you think you'll keep him when the project's over?" I raised a hand to stop the flow of words coming from their mouths.

"Six months, Oliver Eugene Smith, and I don't know. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take Naru his tea and feed Oliver." And with that I grabbed the tea cup and left the gang standing there.

"That was much easier than I thought it'd be." I whisper out gently as I close the door to Naru's office behind me. A small yawn comes from Oliver as I set the teacup down in front of Naru.

"How so?" I reach for the bigger baby bag, taking out a gallon of purified baby water and a bottle.

"Well I think it was because they were in shock. I was able to shut them up and make tea quickly, as well as explain everything." We sit in silence as I finish making the bottle. Taking a quick glance at Naru, I smile softly. He had sat down with the small child and was staring at him as his arms softly rocked.

"Do you want to feed him?" Startled eyes, much like those of a deer's, look up to meet my eyes. I hold out the bottle, as if it was a grenade. Naru slowly shakes his head and I nod, surprised at the feeling of disappointment that had flashed through me.

"Alright then, let me hold Oliver." I set the warm bottle down on the desk and then take the sleeping infant from my boss. Naru motions towards the couch and follows me with the bottle, handing it to me as I settle into the soft furniture.

"Thank you." He nods his head before heading over to his desk once more.

_**Naru's POV**_

I couldn't focus on the papers in front of me. My mind was too focused on Mai, Oliver and Gene. I don't believe in coincidences, so when the child Mai would be taking care of had my first name as well as Gene's...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a humming sound. The brunette had begun to rock Oliver back and forth as she hummed an English lullaby. Surprise dashes through me. She knew English? And then she began to sing.

"_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me Hap-py when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..._" I was surprised to find that it didn't harm my ears. Mai's singing isn't as good as she believes it to be, yet now her voice is lulling me to sleep. She wasn't singing loud, but almost in a whisper. My eyes drifted shut as she started singing the lines again.

_**Mai's POV**_

After Oliver finished eating I burped him and put him to sleep. I lay him down on the couch, a pillow acting as a barrier to keep him from rolling off, and stand up to stretch. I yawn and head over to the desk only to stop in my tracks. Naru had fallen asleep at his desk. Smiling I head over to the couch once more and pick up the blanket there, draping it over the sleeping narcissist. My eyes trace his face as I take a step back. He still caused my heart to flutter.

I quietly exit the room, not wanting to disturb Oliver and Naru. As I shut the door behind me, I think about what to make for dinner here. Lately Naru had been staying till one or two in the morning so I had taken to making him dinner and then heading home. I wonder if he'd like Ramen tonight?

"Mai you have a phone call." Lin's voice snaps me out of my questioning quiet man held a phone out for me to take and when I accepted it, turned and went to my desk in the corner, messing with my computer.

"Hello?"

"_Taniyama Mai?_"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"_This is the Seriff. I'm afraid I have bad news Taniyama-San._" My heart began to beat faster and I grasped the wall next to me.

"What happened?" My voice was quiet and filled with panic.

"_The apartment complex that you stay in was burned to the ground due to a wiring malfunction. I'm afraid to tell you that you home is now ashes._" I drop the phone and stumble into the wall, slowly falling down as I stare at nothing, thoughts racing through my head. My home was gone. All my memories of my parents were there, my childhood, my home, my-

"_Hello? Taniyama-San?_" I struggle to my feet and pick up the phone, ignoring a startled Lin.

"Okay, thank you for telling me. Did...did anything survive the fire."

"Yes._ A photo album and a blanket were all that survived._" I nod, only to realize I was on the phone.

"Thank you. I-I'll be there shortly to pick it up."

"_No, I'll bring it to you._"

"Thank you." I hang up and then immediately stumblenover to the couch, propping my head in my hands. A quiet sob escapes me and I hear Lin walk off towards the kitchen in the back. The sounds that accompany tea making that follows, causes my sobs to grow harder.

Lin was making me tea.

I smile through my tears as Lin walks in and hands me the tea. His dark eyes search mine, asking what was wrong. I open my mouth to answer the silent question but the sound of a door quietly opening brings my attention to Naru's office.

"Mai?" Naru's voice rings out softly as he takes in my tear stained cheeks.

"M-my house." I manage to croak out. "It b-burned down. A-all of my stuff except a p-photo album i-is g-gone." I clench my tea cup.

"I just g-got Oliver and our home burns down. Where do I go?" I lock eyes with my boss as another wave of tears run down my cheeks.

"You will stay in one of the two apartments above SPR. You can share with Lin or I." My eyes grow wide as he says this with such a calm voice. His eyes flicker to Lin and back to the office door.

"On second thought you'll just move in with me. Lin rarely gets enough sleep as is and Oliver will more then likely wake up screaming in the middle of the night." I blink. Wow. He's really thinking about this. I'm jolted out of my thoughts at the loud ring of the doorbell.

"Wahhh!" I wipe my cheeks and stand, placing the now empty tea cup on the coffee table before rushing to Oliver. His face was scrunched up and his little hands were curled into fists as he shook them at the sky. I gently picked him up and laid him against my shoulder, rocking back and forth.

"Shush...it's okay Oliver. Mama's here. I'm here." The cries that came from his little mouth slowly quieted and I laid him back down, this time grabbing a ninkin and placing it in his mouth gently. He began to suck and I turned to peek through the door at who had shown up.

"I'm looking for Taniyama Mai." It was the voice from the phone! I step out and all three men turn to look at me. I hold a finger up to my lips.

"That would be me." I whisper. He nods and holds out a folded blanket.

"I wrapped the blanket around the album so I wouldn't lose it." I nod in thanks and stake a step forward to grab the silky fabric.

"Thank you." He nods and then sends me an apologetic look.

"I'm fraud I have to question you on your whereabouts today Taniyama-San." His voice was quiet and soft. Nodding in understanding I answer him.

"I was at school all day and then came straight to work right after." He nods and writes it down on a small clipboard.

"Alright. Thank you." He leaves and I drop my gaze down to the blanket I held clutched to my chest. It was supposed to be given to my child. It had been passed down from mother to child in my family. I smile as I let my thumb trail across the familiar butterfly and teddy bear that had been sewn on all those years ago.

"Mai." I look up at Naru. His eyes were surprisingly soft and his gaze never left mine.

"I suggest you and Oliver go ahead and get set up in my apartment. I'm about to close down the office." With a nod I head for Oliver once more.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

**_And that's the second chapter! I want to thank all of you who rewiewed and pointed out that I still hade some of the Code visible on the document. XD I also hope that I had answered quiet a few questions with this chapter!_**

**_ Naruisawesome - Yep a real baby! I like to think they were all orphans! ;) And I just couldn't resist with the name! _**

**_ dianaloveanime - Thank you! _**

**_ lazzykane - I was hoping it looked like a fun story! XD and hopefully you can read it now, I apologize for that in convince it was my first time. _**

**_ Nekokittygirl - I did fix it! I had to go back and delete all the code that popped up when I copied it from where I had it in the note section of my IPhone. ._**

**_ KassieMarie - Thanks! And this is before. ;) Gotta have a little original drama right?_**

**_ Sephie Persephone - thank you! And I love your name! Is it related to the Greek mythology?_**

**_ Mai247 - Thank you! I did go and fix those random bunches of letters! XD I didn't even know they were there I promise!_**

**_ slvrphoenx - I like your name! And I've almost typed Naru Eugene multiple times as well. XD_**

**_ AmyNChan - Thank you! And thanks for helping me out with getting rid of the random letters. XD_**

**_ Rebecca - I couldn't type this without a smile on my face. X3 _**

**_ Guest - Yes. Or no. I can't really say anything! That would completely ruin the plot!_**

**_ lazzykane - Oh yes. XD _**

**_ Name nekoneko - Thanks! I was kinda aiming for cute. X3_**

**_ - I thought being mysteryious was my idea! XD But yeah here ya go!_**

**_ AssailantAngel - I'm glad you think so! I was hoping it would be cute. X3_**

**_ Annabell15 - That was one of my favorite parts to write! I personally think that a man holding a baby and taking care of it is the hottest thing in the world. XD That and you can probably understand why I did that now. Naru's going to have to get used to the baby. X3_**

**_ ghosttale - Mai's house burns down and she moves in with Naru. XD_**


	3. 03The First Night

"Aahhhhh...brrrrrr...ooooiiiieeee..."

"What are you doing~! Are you making noises~!"

"Gaaahh! Brrrrr!" I let a giggle slip past my lips. Oliver was sitting on the couch facing me, as I was crouched on the floor.

"Ahhh!~" Oliver reaches for my hair and I hand him one of the empty baby bottles to play with. He had surprised me by waking up and wanting to play as soon as we stepped into Naru's apartment. His eyes were a beautiful brown that shone with curiosity as he stared around.

"Brrrr! Ahhh! Grrr!~" I make some of the sounds Oliver had been making for the past ten minutes.

"Mai what are you doing?" A cold voice rings from the door behind me and I freeze. Oliver stops messing with the bottle and looks up at something.

"I was talking with Oliver!" I reply as I quickly stand and pick Oliver up. Turning around I meet Naru's raised brow with a smile.

"You were talking with a baby." I grin.

"Of course Naru! It helps with learning! Supposedly when children are six months along they begin to sound out vowels and constants!" I'm pretty sure my eyes were stars from how excited I was.

"Naaa...rrrrrr...gaahhh!" I smile at this.

"See! He just sounded out your name!" Naru blinks and then steps around me.

"Tea." He demands as he sets his small briefcase on the table next to Oliver's bag. I growl at this and stomp over to him.

"Fine! But you have to watch Oliver while I do so! He keeps reaching for things and I don't want him to reach for something dangerous while he's in the kitchen." I hand Oliver to a surprised narcissist and then storm to the kitchen. When I get there I peek around the door to see what Naru does.

He was holding Oliver at arm's length. I stifle a laugh when he twitches and Oliver squeals, reaching his small hands out for Naru. After glancing around, he brings Oliver closer and let's him grasp at his tie. Oliver begins to make more noises and swings his little fists around. I smile and head into the kitchen, beginning to make tea.

~X-x-X~x-X-x~

"Naru! Your tea collection here sucks!" I whine as I look at the tea bags. _Bags!_ The office has tea leaves and he owns tea bags! What is up with that?!

"If you have a problem with it then you can go but the tea." He walks in and leans against the wall, holding a curious Oliver.

"Oh I will! This is the sad, cheap, tea that costs only ¥100!" I exclaim as I set the tea bags in the boiling water to steep. Naru rolls his eyes and I laugh. As I take the bags of the tea, and then add some honey and lemon juice.

"Is that what you normally add?" Grinning, I shake my head.

"Nope. I add different stuff to different tea. Any other questions for me?" I was hoping he said yes. I loved talking with him like this. He was open and didn't seem aware of it, seemed...more human.

"Yes. Earlier you were singing an English lullaby perfectly. How?" His eyes were narrowed at me. I smile sadly and set the tea down at the table, taking Oliver from Naru as I am pummeled by memories.

"My mother used to sing it to me. When she was sick, she and I would sing it together. I guess it just became second-hand to me." I shrug as I grab a wooden spoon from a drawer by the stove and give it to Oliver. I decide to make a very stupid move right then.

"You're being very talkative today." Biting my lip, I sit down and arrange Oliver in my arms. Naru stills. For the rest of the night he didn't speak, just grabbed a book written in English and read.

~x-X-x~x-X-x~

It was an hour later that I began to dig around the kitchen. Oliver sat on the floor at my feet, playing with a plastic cooking spoon. Naru had left to do something else, jerk wouldn't tell me what.

"He barely has anything!" Complaining I grab some rice and set to work on cooking it, occasionally glancing at Oliver as he banged the spoon on the floor or waved it in the air. It was cute and I couldn't but imagine that he was playing a little tune for me to dance around the kitchen in on an invisible drum set. I laughed and spun around, grinning as Oliver waved his little spoon even more furiously. Eventually the rice was set to slow cool and I was digging in the cupboard for something to go with it.

"What are you doing?" I jump at the voice, turning around and meeting a blue gaze. My heart began to beat faster and I internally beat myself over the head to get my mind off this stupid narcissist.

"Cooking. What does it look like?" I smirk,quickly retorting and congratulating myself on thinking whilst under pressure.

"Why." The way he spoke, it wasn't a question. I roll my eyes and step around a gurgling Oliver to look in the pantry. Oliver had dropped his spoon to the ground and was waving his little arms up at Naru. When his request at being picked up was ignored he simply grabbed his spoon once more.

"Aha!" I had found some vegetables that were slightly fresh and able to be eaten!

"Well, you're giving me and Oliver a place to live, providing shelter, food and warmth. The least I could do is cook and clean." Oliver punctuates my statement with a gurgle, waving his plastic spoon above his head at Naru. I smile at this and set the carrots onto a chopping board. I quickly slice through the orange food, feeling the harsh stare on my back.

"You don't have to." I put the vegetables into boiling water and cover the pot with a lid. Taking a deep breath I answer him.

"But I want to! I feel like an intruder anyway so just...just let me do this. Please!" I turn away from the stove to face him, my hands clasped in front of me and my eyes begging.

"Mai-"

"No! I don't want you to have to do everything! I'll clean the kitchen and do laundry! I'll cook breakfast, lunch and dinner! And I'll take care of Oliver and do the shopping! I don't want to be a burden Naru!" He stared at me, mouth in a tight line and hands clenched by his sides.

"If you had stopped to listen to me you silly girl you would have heard me say alright. There was no need to yell, your hearing is bad enough as it is." I am suddenly aware of how hot my cheeks are and spin around to pick up Oliver. I gently rest the spoon from the infant's hands and set it in the sink.

"Time to eat Oliver." I place him on my hip and quickly set the table, moving surprisingly swiftly for a one armed girl.

"How do you do that?" If I wasn't so sure I would've said that Naru's voice held awe in it. I arch an eyebrow as I sit down.

"Do what?" He waves a hand towards Oliver.

"That. You move so efficiently with a child on your hip that squirms and wants to mess with everything." He stared at me as I cocked my head to the side.

"It was my job after my mother died. To pay for my food and clothing and rent I had to get a job so I worked night shifts in a hospital. I watched the children of all the Doctors and Nurses." I risked a glance at my tea-loving boss. He blinked and then nodded his head.

"Itadakimasu." And with a smile, I begin to feed Oliver, sneaking bites of my food here and there when Oliver stops to yawn with exhaustion.

* * *

><p>After half an hour, the food is finished and Oliver was fed and burped. I glanced down at my clothes then, suddenly coming to the realization that I didn't have any clothes to wear besides what I had on! I swallowed thickly and then headed towards the living room, heart in my throat.<p>

"Uh...Naru?" I called out shyly. He looked up from the papers in his hands.

"Yes Mai?"

"Uhm," I bite my lip before blurting it all out at once. "Idon'thaveanyclothestowear!" I stared down at my feet blushing.

"Speak clearly Mai, I can barely understand you when you do speak correctly." I growled lowly under my breath.

"I have no garments to dizen* myself with." I speak with the words I had learned in Literature class, hoping it would trip him up. It didn't. Of _course_ it didn't!

"I didn't know you actually had brain cells Mai. And I'll provide some of my garments for you to wear until Mrs. Matsuzaki can take you shopping tomorrow." I won't deny it. My mouth fell open and I let out a tiny squeak at that statement. But come on! Who wouldn't?! _Naru_ had just said that he would let me **wear** his clothes!

"Th-thank y-you!" and stuttering like an idiot, I raced towards the bathroom to give Oliver a bath. I had to distract myself before I did something stupid like faint! Shaking my head I turn on the hot water, letting it run fro exactly two minutes before turning on the cold water and letting the temperature cool to a nice warm. Everything was ready! Now all that was need was to undress and wash my baby! I set Oliver down on the counter and begin to take his cloths off carefully. It was only when I was getting ready to lower him into the bathtub that he began to cry.

"Shhh! Shh baby mommy's here!" I cooed as I pulled him away from the water and towards the warmth of my chest, rocking him back and forth until his cries were no more. After waiting a couple more minutes just to make sure he was calm and to check the water, I begin to lower him towards the water once more. His cries this time are louder and I quickly leave the bathroom, pacing quietly as I bounce and sway, allowing my small dance to lull him back into a calm.

"Mai what is going on?" Naru was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Something's wrong with Oliver. He won't go near the water without crying!" Even I could hear the worry in my voice at this.

"What do you mean?" I simply shake my head and go inside the bathroom again. This time, just stepping into the room triggers the tears and heartbreaking cries.

"That Naru." I rush from the bathroom once more, Naru following behind me as I head for the living room.

"Shhh baby, mommy's here now. Don't cry baby.~" I coo and rock, slowly, slowly, slowly calming him. I end up racking back and forth in the middle of the room,my chin on Oliver's head as he grasps my shirt in his hands and sleeps silently.

"Next time I'll just use a wash rag and soap manually." I whisper to myself, unaware of Naru's watching eyes.

"That would be best." Jumping, I quickly craddle Oliver, a hand going to support his neck.

"Oh Naru," I whisper. "That was the scariest thing I've ever done." A glance at his face told me he didn't understand.

"I caused him pain. Repeatedly. What kind of mother would do..." I trailed off as my voice cracked and silent tears began to trail down my cheeks.

"He'll be fine Mai. You worry too much." I send a vicious glare at Naru.

"He's six months and a couple days old! Of course I'm going to worry about his fear of water when he's barley been in water!" Naru nodded and then turned on his heel and stalked out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello! I am so sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter as you get to see a bit of 'Mommy' Mai and 'Daddy' Naru! X3 I find them adorable! Now to clear some things up a bit: THIS IS TAKING PLACE <strong>_**BEFORE _MAI AND THE OTHERS FIND OUT ABOUT GENE! Glad that's cleared up now!_**

**_Ishual: Gasp! You've ruined my plot! Just kidding, although that would be a pretty cool story! Sorry to disappoint you but no, Oliver IS NOT a Gene Reincarnate._**

**_Yumiko Maki: Thank you! And I swear I wasn't planning on that! XD_**

**_KassieMarie: I just had to! I had a dream about it. ;) And I just couldn't make Naru be a jerk to a baby that had Eugene's middle name!_**

**_Naruisawesome: A little bit, but honestly it was the first name that popped into my head! XD_**

**_Annabell15: No thank you for commenting! I means a lot to me. 3_**

**_AmyNChan: I know she sucks at it! XD But I just HAD to add that in there. X3 I hope this chapter explained it well enough!_**

**_Ren Luca: I imagine they're a beautiful family too. u_**

**_Rebecca: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! ^-^_**

**_nightflightthehero: I honestly don't know yet! XD But the blanket will be important in the future so keep your eyes peeled! XD  
><em>**

**_Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying my story!_**

**_Iloveanimex: Thank you! I loved receiving your review!_**

**_Slvrphenox: I know! I actually felt bad for doing that to her! . And I don't know if she will arrive or not. I haven't planned that far!_**

**_Fujimoto Yumi: Yes! The Bloody Labyrinth, a.k.a. THe Urado Case, was one of my favorite cases and I really want them to experience that! Thank you, I'm really happy!_**

**_Guest: Thank you! i enjoyed your review!_**

**_Skyxcx: I hope you enjoyed the update!_**

**_Guest: I wouldn't give up writing for the world I promise!_**

**_Guest: Thank you! I'm glad it seems sweet, that is what I was going for! XD_**

**_ Miyako and Haruka Lin: Thank you! I really hope you enjoyed this update!_**


	4. 04A New Case

_**Disclaimer: I realized that I should start putting this up here! I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT! no matter how much i want to...**_

* * *

><p>If Naru returned that night, I didn't see him. Speaking of Naru, that stupid jerk just left without telling me where to sleep! So I ended up sleeping on the couch in the living room. In the clothes I had worn yesterday.<p>

Or at least tried to anyway. Oliver woke up every thirty minutes crying. It was either because he was hungry, needed a diaper change or just wanted to be rocked to sleep. Now, most people would find this annoying and would complain about the lack of sleep. But I just couldn't be angry about it.

In fact, I loved rocking him to sleep! I would stand up with him curled up in my arms and would rock in a circle, quietly humming my mother's lullaby. Then I would lay down with him on my chest and I would rub his little back as he slept.

Anyways, it was now eight in the morning. Oliver was wide awake and playing with his spoon once more as I made breakfast. I loved his innocence, it helped me forget the cruelty of the world.

As I danced around the small kitchen, I began to sing a song from an anime that I watched whenever I had spare time.

"Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru Itami goto kimi yudanemashou!" I danced weirdly around the kitchen, twirling my hips and clapping my hands as Oliver banged his spoon at me.

"Kizuato tsuyoku nazoru youshanai aki ga kite Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni!" I stopped singing and just resorted to humming after that, staying close to make sure the omelets I was cooking didn't burn.

"What are you doing?" The emotionless voice rang out loudly in the kitchen, causing me to jump and somehow burn my arm on the stove.

"Ah!" I gasped and grabbed the offended limb, trying to sooth the pain spearing up my arm and down my fingers worse than wildfire.

"Idiot." Large cold hands landed on my upper arms and guided me to the sink, turning on the cold water and positioning my burn beneath it. I sighed in slight relief as the burn went down and Naru knelt down to get something out of the cabinet under me.

He set the first aid kit on the counter before turning the water off. I really couldn't help the whimper that slipped through my lips as the cooling water disappeared, only to be replaced by the biting burn of fire.

"Hold still." I stop fiddling around and he quickly smothers my arm in this greenish-whitish salve, instantly soothing my pain. A sigh escapes me and I lean on Naru as he finishes wrapping my arm in gauze.

"Thank you Naru."

**_Oliver's POV_**

I watched mommy dance around the kitchen and laughed at her, waving my baton in support. She giggled, singing and humming as she messed with this large block. It was then that I noticed daddy. He was leaning against the door, arms crossed and a small smirk on his face as his eyes followed her around.

"What are you doing?" Daddy pushed off from the door as mommy jumped before letting out a small scream. What was wrong with mommy?

"Idiot." Daddy hurried towards mommy and they headed over to the other side of the large block thing. A large whoossssssshhhhhh, sounded and mommy sighed as daddy crouched down and opened the front of the large box thing! He pulled out another box and set it down on top of the box next to mommy.

"Hold still." Mommy whimpered as daddy settled behind her and rubbed something on her arm. Then for some reason she leaned back on daddy, her eyes closing as a peaceful expression crossed her face. Her eyes open as daddy wraps this white thing around her arm and she looks up at him.

"Thank you Naru." It was then that I decided to make my presence known. I let out a gurgle and then began to move.

**_Mai's POV_**

A loud gurgle sounded out and I let my gaze quickly travel away from Naru's face and towards Oliver. He had thrown his spoon down and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is he pooping?" I laughed as Naru asked that, only for it to change into a gasp. Oliver had done a little shuffle before falling back and hitting his head on the floor. He laid there stunned for a few seconds before beginning to wail loudly.

"Oliver!" I rush over to him and gently pick him, making sure to gently cradle his head as I let him scream into my chest. Naru strode forward and checked his head for injuries as I held him, gently running his fingers over the small head. He shook his head.

"He's not severely injured, probably just slight bruising." I bite my lip.

"What if he has a concussion?" Oliver's cries quieted and I looked up at Naru, my eyes searching his.

"I doubt it, if he did he wouldn't have cried." I let out a sigh of relief and hug Oliver tightly, unaware that I was slightly leaning forward. Naru sighed and leaned in closer.

"I'll check again." His fingers worked against the black fuzz and then-

**_Lin's POV_**

I had the office to myself today. Mai was in Naru's apartment, Naru was with her to help her get situated and the irregulars had been called and told to stay away.

"LIN!" I choked on my coffee as a pink blur lunged from the door and tackled me.

"M-Madoka?" The woman grinned up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Where's my favorite student? I have a case request for him and I thought he'd be here!" She pouted, letting go of me to dart around the SPR office, searching for 'Naru.'

"He's in his apartment upstairs with Mai." Madoka stopped.

"He's in his apartment." I nodded

"Alone with Mai?" I nod once more, deciding not to mention Oliver. Madoka squeals!

"Oh this is perfect! He came here for such a depressing reason and he found love instead! Oh wait till Luella hears a bout this." She went to grab her phone but paused. A thud had just echoed from the ceiling.

"Oliver!" We stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. That was Mai's voice!

"Are they..." Madoka trailed off before her expression grew mischievous.

And then I found myself chasing her up the stairs and through Naru's front door.

**_Mai's POV_**

Lin and a pink haired lady burst through the door. Oliver's cries got louder, the room grew colder, I shrunk towards Naru, arms clasping Oliver closer to me for protection and Lin kinda just stared as the pink lady stopped, blinked and then began to cry, falling to her knees.

"Naru?" I turn my gaze from the crying lady to my glaring boss. His gaze didn't leave her and he didn't answer me.

"Um...Miss? Are you alright?" I was nervous to ask. Was she Naru's mom? Lin's girlfriend? An Ex?!

"Why Didn't You Tell Me?!" She wailed and then stopped crying, pointing a finger at Naru.

"You have a kid! You haven't even been here for...for...Lin how long has he been here?!" Mai gulped and began to take small steps away from the clearly crazy woman. Oliver had stopped crying and was staring in wonder as the woman worked on trying to figure out how long her boss had been in Japan.

"Hey!" The woman turned on Mai and began to rush towards her, arms in front of her as she pushed Naru out of the way. I panicked. I turned on my heel, Oliver clutched to my chest and stuck my foot out behind me as far as it would go. Something ran into it and I quickly darted towards Naru, Oliver giggling as we stopped.

"Who is this?" I question my boss, gesturing towards the gasping woman.

"Ma-Madoka Mori. I came with a case for No-Naru and then saw that he had a girlfriend and kid and didn't tell me!" I blinked.

"Girlfriend? Who?" I was curious. I thought Naru was reclusive and if some girl had managed to charm him I wanted to meet her!

"Why you of course!" I gaped.

"I'm n-not his girlfriend!" I protested, shifting my hold on Oliver as he stretched out his arms towards a smirking Naru.

"Oh. I had assumed..." She trailed off before grinning and clapping her hands.

"Oh well! On a different subject I have case for you Naru that I think you'll fancy quite a lot." Her grinned widened and her eyes sparkled.

"Wah!" Oliver let out a cry and stretched further to reach Naru. I let out a sigh and held the crying child out.

"No." I raised an eyebrow.

"The only way Oliver is going to stop crying is if you hold him. Now take him or I refuse to make tea for you for a whole month." Naru blinked as Madoka snickered and leaned over towards Lin.

"I like her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I hope you have hadwill have a Happy Valentine's Day! 3 XD I gave you two different POV's to make up for the wait! X3 I hope you think it's as cute as I do! **__**And now to answer some Reviews! XD**_

_**AmyNChan: As you can see it's right before the Urado case! ^-^ I don't know when that takes place though so when I find out I might have to go back and change Oliver's date of birth hehe. ^-^'**_

_**KassieMarie: I agree with that! And hopefully in the future he does end up 'losening his tie." ;)**_

_**Ishval: Who Knows? I'm planning on revealing the answer soon though!**_

_**Nekokittygirl: I'm glad you're liking it! I hope you like this new Chapter! XD**_

_**Guest1234: Thank you! It's a work in progress. ^-^**_

_**Guest: Daddy!Naru is pretty awesome huh? I've been imagining him like that for a while and it's actually what started this book!**_

_**Thao: XD I'm glad you think he's cute! I hope he was even cuter this chapter. X3**_

_**ErinAR: Probably, we might not ever know though. ;)**_

_**WhiteHaven: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my story! ^-^**_

_**Mrs.A: No they don't know Naru's real name is Oliver yet. XD And Thanks! I'm glad you love it!**_

_**Guest: I hope you like the update!**_

_**Slvrphoenx: Yeah, I love writing NaruxOliver moments! X3 They're so cute! Especially when put together.**_

_**MysticalNyla: Thanks! I'm happy that you liked reading it!**_

_**maixnaruforeer159: I don't think I dcould stop even if I tried!**_

_**Naruisawesome: Always be suspicious of babies. They steal your food! XD But I really don't see any reason to be...yet. XD**_

_**Sierrapeyton: I haven't ever imagined that! I think the Ghost Hunt fandom would hunt down Naru and beat him with cameras if he did! XP**_

_**Annabell15: It wouldn't be Naru if he didn't! X3**_

_**NaginiFay: I'm glad you look forward to this chapter! And I look forward to your next reaction! XD**_

_**Damaged Forest Spirit: Yay!~ I love that you love my story!**_

_**MistressSleepwell666: I hope you enjoyed the update!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**yukihime88: You'll have to find out!**_

_**Miyako and Haruka Lin: Thanks! I hope you loved the update!**_

_**And that's a wrap! See you guys next chapter!**_


End file.
